The mechanisms by which various enzymes catalyze reactions involving molecular oxygen are being explored. Specific enzymes under investigation are: p-hydroxyphenylpyruvate oxygenase, galactose oxidase, and mitochondrial monoamine oxidase. In addition, chemical model reactions for some dioxygenases are under study.